


生日礼物

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	生日礼物

预警：餐刀play 腿交

蔡徐坤下班回宿舍的时候被全宿舍围着热唱了三分钟的You Can Be My GirlFriend。  
从歌词内容来说，是生日快乐歌Mix版。  
他一边感动一边满头黑线，跟着胡闹了一会，按住躁动的小鬼问王子异：“林彦俊人呢？”  
进门还在，唱着歌不见了。  
“没看见呀。”

“奇了怪了，进门好好一个活人站着，中间不见了没有一个人知道在哪……”蔡徐坤回房间躺着玩了一会手机，又不放心地起来下楼。

厨房有灯光，蔡徐坤猜测大概是哪个队友在煮泡面，晃过去开了条门缝，却看见找了半天的人在里面忙活。  
“林彦俊？”  
林彦俊迅速转过身挡住流理台上的东西：“早上好。”  
“听你在早上……”蔡徐坤笑了起来，“在做什么？饿了？”  
“有点。”  
“做个夜宵大大方方地做不好吗……”蔡徐坤探头去看。林彦俊左右平移试图遮挡，被掐着胳膊腾开，眼看防是防不住了，只好低声交待：“不……不是那个饿。”

流理台上放着一个蛋糕，小小的，很粗糙，刚把奶油抹平，裱花袋和奶油刀被丢在一边。  
“你想写什么？”蔡徐坤凑上前，“直接告诉我。”  
“……生日快乐。”  
“生日快乐能让你脸都红了？”蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，“阿俊，诚实一点。”  
“……Eat me. ”  
“很好。”

林彦俊看着蔡徐坤把厨房门锁了，大概是为了防止半夜到处乱走的皮孩们撞见吧，正这么想着，那边就传来一句：“现在你跑不掉了。”  
林彦俊暗骂一声自己没救了。  
“硬了？”蔡徐坤声音带着笑意，“你说你只穿个衬衫内裤在厨房里晃，我能不知道你想干什么吗？”

首先交换一个吻，舌头交缠，吐息相接，尽可能地绵长和温柔，大概一个吻就足够让人动情。  
还是加个码好了。  
刚洗过的手带着冰凉的水汽探进那件单薄的衬衫里，捏住乳头轻轻一拧，接着揉搓起来。  
“唔！”  
“有感觉了？”唇舌分开拉出半透的银丝，蔡徐坤舌尖扫过林彦俊丰润的下唇，问他。  
身体软了一半，再装作没这回事也不现实，只能诚实地点头。  
“有感觉就好。”

接着又是一个吻，更深，更急迫，更有攻击性，几乎扫荡着对方的唾液和空气。  
手上慢慢解开那件衬衫的纽扣，蔡徐坤感觉到前所未有的拆礼物的愉悦，这种愉悦在发现拦腰系住、在肚脐上打了个蝴蝶结的缎带时到达顶峰。  
鲜红色缎带，人鱼线，勃起的性器在内裤上洇出的水渍。

“林彦俊，你今天真好看。”顿了一顿，“可以脱给我看吗？”  
蔡徐坤盯着林彦俊，看他的喉结滚动了一下，用行动作答。  
脱下已经被解开扣子的衬衫，纤长却足够男性化的手指捏住腰上缎带的尾部慢慢扯开。林彦俊知道怎样让自己的爱人兴奋，他扯开了蝴蝶结，却把缎带仍留在那里松松垮垮地系着，转而将内裤向下扯，硬了大半的性器跳出来，顶住鲜红色的缎带。

相似的手伸过来阻止了他的下一步动作，隔着内裤揉捏他的臀肉，使坏地把布料往穴口戳了戳，带起一声低低的呻吟。  
“不止前面，这里也湿了。”蔡徐坤促狭地按揉敏感的穴口，“是做了准备吗？今天就是想来——被我肏的？”  
跟住那一个粗俗的字眼，穴口控制不住地收缩，正好含住裹着布料的手指。  
“啊……是。”  
从耳尖一路红到颈窝，不管经过多少次都这样诚实又羞耻的样子，真是可口极了。

蔡徐坤放开按住后穴的手，抓过流理台上的裱花袋，冰凉的轻奶霜被挤在林彦俊的胸口。  
随后他凑上去，一下一下地舔去奶霜，在周围的每一下都故意轻轻勾住乳头，正对乳尖时更要亮出小小的尖牙轻轻啃噬，最后包住整颗挺立的乳头猛吸。  
“唔！别……”  
被反复刺激到红肿，涂满唾液的乳头暴露在空气里，随着身体的起伏在灯光下更加诱人。

蔡徐坤凑到林彦俊的耳边：“后面更湿了啊，想要的时候，要说出来才行。”  
推开被冷落的小蛋糕，蔡徐坤按着爱人的腰让他趴在流理台上，把内裤脱了下来。  
手指随意捣弄穴口，刮下融化的润滑膏和肠液，抹到大腿的内侧，蔡徐坤拉开裤链释放出已经完全勃起的性器，挤进了林彦俊两腿之间。  
双手钳制住大腿，迫使内侧的软肉包裹住硬得滴水的性器，抽插起来。  
性器摩擦着皮肤，那点润滑也只是聊胜于无，腿间渐渐升起细微的刺痛，更难熬的是同样被摩擦的会阴已经微微鼓起，每一丝震颤都被忠实地传达给全身的神经。  
“蔡徐坤……”  
只需要一个呼唤就明白意思，一只手松开大腿，向前去关照爱人的性器，快速地撸动柱身，掌心揉搓龟头，指腹快速地刮过龟头和柱身之间的沟壑，刮出一声声压不住的呻吟，直到射了蔡徐坤一手。

趁快感还麻痹着神经，蔡徐坤反手把精液抹在穴口，拿起放在一边的奶油刀。  
“嘶……拿出去啊……好冰……”  
“我不。”  
撑开后穴的奶油刀坚硬又冰冷，原本足够圆滑的边角在敏锐的穴肉中也显得尖锐，蔡徐坤使坏地搅拌起来，边角划过敏感点，剧烈的快感让林彦俊几乎要站不住。  
“拿出去！”  
“你知道拿出去要用什么交换的。”  
“哈啊……”变了调的呻吟和嗔怪的目光，蔡徐坤下腹一热，感觉还在“欲擒故纵”的自己基本上属于圣人范畴。他又故意挺动了一下，用自己的性器去撞对方的囊袋。  
“说吧。”  
“想要……你插进来……”  
“插进去做什么？”  
硬是拧着身狠拍了一下蔡徐坤的胳膊，身体却为此一个激灵差点跪在地上，林彦俊恨恨地咬着牙：“……肏我。”

 

#生日蛋糕只有奶油进了过生日的人的肚子  
#蛋糕给被做到腿软的人吃掉了  
#林彦俊大骂自己糖放多了  
#被亲  
#一个没羞没臊的夜晚


End file.
